


In The Shadows

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Infidelity, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Prompt "Twilight: Bella/Alice - shadows" for drabbletag5 @ Femslash100</p>
<p>Also spoilers for "Breaking Dawn"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadows

Edward and Jasper went out to hunt and run.

Bella and Alice did what they always did when they were alone.

Bella insisted they do it in the dark, even though they had perfect night vision.

They fucked, raw, animal lust. Fingers and mouths all over each other, stimulating in every way they could.

They kept their passions to the shadows, as if that made it okay.

Bella stopped feeling guilty after a few months. She realised that all vampires had secrets, and hers was exciting and thrilled her to the core. She wouldn't stop. She hoped Edward would understand.


End file.
